Hugs
List of all pairs of characters who have hugged (on panel in canon), for the purpose of determining most huggable character. Nice addition to shipping, also quite a lot of hugs in EGS are actually very plot relevant. Only hugs with references allowed. Also, mention plot relevance. To ease searching, enter each hug under both characters (unless one character is not a main character). (Note: Most kisses in EGS seem to include hugging, but not the other way around; the clearest counterexample is not between main characters and followed by hug later , although the summer moment kiss is not exactly hug either , and the two Grace photo with Ellen doesn't look like much of a hug either ) Ellen * with Tedd, because of her experience from her second life * with Nanase, probably very often * with Elliot while screaming "Mommy" as one of the first cases of her messing with him and again in girl form * with Grace, before finding out both will be going to school together and in school Elliot * with Nanase, last kiss before breaking up * by Catalina, in her attempt to disprove Elliot being gay (later dreamt about ) * with Sarah, both genderswapped and normally * by Grace, to prevent him from losing his cool * by the bulldog dragon, sort of * with Ashley, on first date * by Ellen screaming "Mommy" as one of the first cases of her messing with him and again in girl form * by Tedd when discussing different kinds of love, just before realizing he likes Sarah as sister Grace * with Elliot, to prevent him from losing his cool * with Tedd, probably all the time including a whole night, with tackle and when he realized his transformations are not a problem for her * with Sarah, after distracting her from thinking about breaking up with Elliot and after victory in tournament * with Ellen, before finding out both will be going to school together and in school * with Rhoda, because of learning about World War II and forgetting homework ** and later Diane as well * with a fire summon, sort of - but one of them did it first * with Greg, to rescue her from rashly attacking Dex * with Dex to knock him out Justin * with Susan, once while gender-swapped and once normally, which ended badly for Justin Nanase * with Elliot, last kiss before breaking up * with Ellen, probably very often * with Susan, looking like Susan * by Sarah, to comfort her after losing magic just after getting spell for hair Sarah * with Elliot, both genderswapped and normally * with Susan, initiated by Susan after the Tom incident * with Pandora Raven, for listening to her problems with her son * with Grace, for distracting her from thinking about breaking up with Elliot and after victory in the tournament * with Tedd, after his realization about being genderfluid and later with Grace trying to get him to smile * with Nanase, to comfort her after losing magic just after getting spell for hair Susan * with Sarah, initiated by Susan after the Tom incident * with Tedd, because he found comments can be disabled * with Nanase, although she looks like Susan * with Justin, once while gender-swapped and once normally, which ended badly for Justin * with Jerry, between her awakening and his death Tedd * with Susan, because he found comments can be disabled * with Ellen, because of her experience from her second life * with Grace, probably all the time including whole night, with tackle and when he realized his transformations are not problem for her * with Sarah, after his realization about being genderfluid and later with Grace trying to get him to smile * with Catalina who was thanking him for standing up for Susan * with Elliot when discussing different kinds of love, just before him realizing he likes Sarah as sister Group hugs While we have all those separately, Tedd hugging with Grace, Elliot and Sarah after return from Nest is notable. See also * Competitions = References = Category:Meta